


Dildo Double

by enbycupcake



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Anakin, Trans Character, Trans Obi-Wan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:20:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbycupcake/pseuds/enbycupcake
Summary: Anakin thought Obi-Wan was going to be out late tonight, so he put his new dildo in the dishwasher. Obi-Wan finds it.





	Dildo Double

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://authorkurikuri.tumblr.com/post/112173164975/all-those-sex-toy-prompts-you-probably-didnt-need) post on tumblr.
> 
> I didn't really proofread this, but it's a pwp so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anakin feels his face blush deep rose red immediately upon walking into the kitchen. Obi-Wan stands beside the dishwasher, his eyebrow raised.

On the top rack is Anakin’s new dildo.

Mortified, Anakin looks his friend in the face; Obi-Wan wasn’t supposed to be home until later, so Anakin thought he might as well save himself some effort and just wash his dildo in the dishwater. That, apparently, was a mistake.

“I didn’t put any dishes in with it!” he blurts out. 

Obi-Wan gives him a scathing look. “I can see that, Anakin. Why is it even in here in the first place?”

“The cashier said it was dishwasher safe.”

“Of course they did.” Looking back at the dildo, Obi-Wan brings a hand to his face, his fingers running over his beard. “I suppose you were hoping to use it now.”

Anakin flounders. “You weren’t supposed to be home until like eight!”

“Satine had to take care of a crisis. You know how it goes.”

“Can you like…go hang out with Bail?”

Obi-Wan shoots him a withering look. “Are you really trying to kick me out of the apartment to masturbate?”

“Look at the dildo and tell me you wouldn’t.”

To Anakin’s surprise, Obi-Wan reaches into the dishwasher and actually lifts up his dildo. He runs his calloused fingers along the bulbs and examines the head with the little rose pattern on it, his face one of concentration. Anakin swallows at the inspection; Obi-Wan is thorough. Looking up at him, Obi-Wan ends by tapping the dildo against the palm of one of his hands, the pink an unlikely beacon to Anakin against his skin.

“It’s rather pretty.” 

“So? I like pretty.” Heating immediately at what he said, Anakin continues. “But doesn’t look like it’ll feel fantastic? Of course I want you to go away. I don’t think I want to be quiet.”

“You know, you’re hyping this up to me, and I happen to have it right here. In my hands.”

Anakin stares. “You wouldn’t. That dildo is mine!”

“Relax. I’m not going to steal it from you.” Leaning down to grab and push closed the dishwasher door, Obi-Wan takes a step forward. “I’m thinking of something more mutually beneficial.”

“And what would that be?” 

Stepping into his space, Obi-Wan taps the head of the dildo onto Anakin’s nose. “Sex, Anakin. I’m offering to have sex with you and your dildo.”

“Oh.”

“Yes, oh.”

Anakin eyes the dildo in his face before biting his lip a bit. Obi-Wan’s watching him, eyes brighter than Anakin thought they were. He’s thought of it, of him and Obi-Wan together in bed, before. Not in much detail or with the hope it’d actually happen; Anakin has always brushed his attraction off. He’s sixteen years younger, for one thing, and Obi-Wan tends more to the casual than Anakin prefers. Why would Obi-Wan want him if he’s been with collected – better – people like Satine when he’s chosen to commit? Anakin knows he’s a walking mess of a person.

But now maybe he can have it. Obi-Wan offered. And if it turns out to be casual, a one time thing, Anakin…he can handle it. He will. Bringing his eyes up from the dildo to Obi-Wan’s face, Anakin feels his stomach flutter with nerves. The hair in his friend’s face is slightly messy, and Anakin brings his hand up to brush it back. Locking gazes, Anakin moves his hand to the dildo and guides it into his mouth. Obi-Wan’s nostrils flare the tiniest bit, and Anakin feels pride mix with his nervousness. 

He slides his mouth further down the slightest bit, stepping closer to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan pulls the dildo back. Anakin closes his eyes as the glass leaves his mouth, leaving his lips parted. Obi-Wan slides the dildo back in, slow and gentle. It feels weird, Anakin thinks, someone else controlling a dildo in his mouth, but he likes it. 

In and out. In and out. A big suck. In deeper, to where he starts to gag, and then out. In just before the tickling of a gag and out. In and out. In and out. 

When Obi-Wan slips the dildo out from his mouth and doesn’t push it back in, Anakin whines against it on his lips. A laugh follows from Obi-Wan. Opening his eyes, Anakin notes how aroused he looks. His pupils are dilated, his focus solely on him. His breathing is heavier than normal. Anakin whines again for the sight, warmth curling in his belly. 

“As pleasant a view as this is, I’m sure that this isn’t how you wanted to use your new dildo.”

It isn’t, but Anakin definitely isn’t opposed to this activity. He moves his head so he can suck the glass into his mouth again and then shakes his head to respond to Obi-Wan’s statement. Obi-Wan pulls the dildo out again, fond exasperation on his face. 

“Anakin.” He taps against Anakin’s cheek, the saliva weird on his skin. “We’re moving on to something else.”

“Your dick?”

The response to that is a sharp inhale. “No. We’re going to actually use your dildo.”

“I mean, I was using–”

“Shut up.” Obi-Wan taps his cheek again. Anakin can see he’s struggling not to just agree to let Anakin keep using his mouth. “Shut up.”

He purses his lips together in a show of shutting up. Obi-Wan shakes his head, trailing glass along his lips one last time before lowering his arm. With his other hand, he rests it on Anakin, guiding him to his bedroom. Anakin happily lets himself be led. 

Obi-Wan throws the dildo once they cross the door, his hands immediately flying up to undress Anakin. All Anakin can do is smile. He doesn’t even bother to try to help, letting Obi-Wan wrestle his arms into submission to get his long shirt off. The look he gets is annoyed, but Anakin surges in to kiss it off Obi-Wan’s lips once he’s nude, Obi-Wan’s hands digging into his skin in response. 

He doesn’t know what he’s doing, but Anakin doesn’t let that stop him. Some of Obi-Wan’s beard is under his lips, and Obi-Wan needs to start wearing chapstick. Anakin notes both rough sensations and tilts his head. Obi-Wan mutters something against his lips before he brings his hands up from Anakin’s torso to cradle and guide him. Anakin follows his lead, fresh waves of excitement shooting up his spine when the kiss becomes open mouthed. 

Obi-Wan walks him against his bed, and Anakin pulls him forward so Obi-Wan’s weight topples them onto it. Not parting is worth the discomfort of their landing, but Obi-Wan breaks away anyway to laugh. Anakin whines and tries to tug him back so he can continue kissing. 

“Dear one, you will have me. Relax.”

His breath stutters. Obi-Wan called him dear one; he never calls anyone nicknames. His reaction is noted; Obi-Wan grins down at him before casting around to find the dildo. Anakin watches as Obi-Wan’s fingers circle around the pink glass and then open his nightstand drawer to pull out his bottle of lube. He can’t help his smile when glass gets tapped against his lips.

“Scoot up the bed.”

“Why?”

Obi-Wan taps his nose. “Your legs are dangling off the bed. I’m not going to kneel on the floor to get you off today.”

“Today?”

“I want to see your face.”

Not the question Anakin was asking, but he likes that answer very much. Very, very much. Eagerly scooting himself up to rest his head up by his pillows, he spreads his legs. His cheeks warm; Obi-Wan’s seen him naked – Obi-Wan’s philosophy on nudity is basically whatever, and Anakin has taken full advantage of that – but Anakin’s never been with anyone besides his hand and a toy. Determinedly keeping his legs open, Anakin whines. That seems to have gotten Obi-Wan to respond to him every time.

One of Obi-Wan’s hands come to rest on his knee, and he guides Anakin into bending both of his legs. His eyes make Anakin tremble when they catch his own. “You look beautiful, dear one.”

Pleasure courses through him at the compliment. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” His grin is sharklike. “Now, where should we begin?”

Anakin brings his hand down to his dick, biting his lip as he rubs his thumb along it. Obi-Wan tuts at him and slides the dildo against the side of his knee. The glass is brought down his thigh before traveling back to where it started, the pink entrancing on his skin.

“No foreplay, Anakin?”

Pushing his head back as he squeezes his dick, Anakin asks, “What would you call the kitchen, then?”

Snorting, Obi-Wan pulls the dildo away from Anakin’s skin. He watches Anakin stroke himself for a moment, and Anakin gasps when he tentatively brings the dildo to his dick; the bulb is colder than his fingers. Anakin lets them drop away and instead curls them against the top of his thigh. He turns his head a little bit to get a better view of what Obi-Wan does. 

The bulb feels nice when Obi-Wan rubs it against him. Anakin sucks in a quick breath when it turns quickly with a jerk of Obi-Wan’s wrist, and he lifts his hips. The sound of Obi-Wan sucking in a quick breath from it makes Anakin want to preen. He wants to show off more, but he doesn’t know how. Gripping his thigh, Anakin settles backs against the mattress. The movement of the dildo settles in a rhythm along his dick, soft circles around his short length interspersed with bouts of Obi-Wan putting pressure on him. 

Anakin’s eyes close. His pleasure is steady, and he lets his arms roll onto the mattress, his body boneless. Obi-Wan’s grip on his knee gets tighter. Anakin laughs at that, warmth spreading through him at Obi-Wan reacting to him. He opens his legs a bit wider and wiggles his hips, disrupting the movement of the dildo. 

The next thing Anakin feels is hesitant, Obi-Wan’s movement no longer confident. The bulb slides lower, stopping just before his front hole.

“I don’t care. It’s supposed to feel good in either one.”

Anakin can feel Obi-Wan’s slight irritation at his nonchalance; Obi-Wan doesn’t like ambiguity in choices, but Anakin really doesn’t care. His toy’s going in both holes eventually. Opening his eyes, Anakin brings his hand down to wrap his fingers around Obi-Wan’s wrist. 

“Where do you want it?”

Obi-Wan’s grip on his knee gets painful. “Well, if you don’t care, I’d very much like the dildo in both of them.”

“Both, today?” Anakin smirks. 

Obi-Wan matches him. “What, you can’t get it up again that fast?”

“I’m more worried about you, old man.”

“I assure you, dear one, I can more than keep up with you.”

Anakin lets his fingers slip away from Obi-Wan’s wrist, his lips transforming into an eager smile. “Then come on.”

Shaking his head, Obi-Wan slides the dildo between Anakin’s lips. Anakin sighs at the sensation, rubbing his head back on his pillow as Obi-Wan continues doing it. The soft sounds of his wetness being moved make his face flush; it seems so loud now he isn’t doing this by himself. But Anakin watches Obi-Wan’s face, his expression rapt. It makes his toes curl in both pleasure and pride that he’s the focus of such attention. 

Anakin keens when Obi-Wan drizzles lube both on him and the dildo. The hand on his knee drags down his thigh, Obi-Wan’s fingertips only teasing Anakin’s skin. It sends arousal shooting through his body. When Obi-Wan reaches his front hole, Anakin bites his lip. The first touch of his fingers against him makes Anakin’s hips jerk trying to get more. 

Someone else touching him is more exciting than he imagined it would be. 

Obi-Wan presses on his dick as he teases the bulb of the dildo at his entrance. Anakin takes in a shaky breath at the intrusion, and Obi-Wan immediately stops, eyes searching for Anakin’s. Waving his hand, Anakin nods. 

“Just feels weird. Not a bad noise.”

“Alright,” Obi-Wan says, pushing the dildo further. 

Anakin curls his fingers tight around his sheets until the bulb is seated. Once it’s in, he sighs and closes his eyes, rocking his hips. This dildo is slimmer than his other toys, and he really likes the shape of it; most of his other ones are dick or plug shaped. Moaning, Anakin loosens his grip on the sheets and pulls one of his legs up to get a better angle for his g-spot.

A murmured “fuck” above him wakes him up from his pleasant haze, and he blushes as Obi-Wan’s hand joins his to hold his leg up. “Don’t stop on my account, dear one.”

“I–”

Obi-Wan presses the dildo up, making Anakin moan. “I was enjoying the view.”

“Good,” he counters weakly. 

Smirking, Obi-Wan shakes his head at him and rotates his wrist. Anakin starts rocking again; it takes a second to find a rhythm between the two of them, but once they do, all Anakin can do is hold on. It feels so, so good having someone else penetrating him, knowing what’s coming not because he himself is controlling it but because Obi-Wan is meeting him, wanting to make him feel good. He doesn’t hit the spot Anakin wants as often as he could himself, but Anakin doesn’t care.

By himself he doesn’t have Obi-Wan’s heated gaze on him and Obi-Wan’s fingers digging into his leg. By himself he doesn’t have the soft, heady “dear one” wrapping around him in the air, affection from Obi-Wan brought to life from his voice. 

His orgasm hits him hard; he whines loudly as Obi-Wan keeps moving the bulb inside him, and he feels tears forming in his eyes as he struggles to get in steady breaths. He shakes through it, Obi-Wan whispering praise as he comes down. Anakin’s hold on his leg gets lax, and his leg falls to the mattress bonelessly when Obi-Wan moves his hand to wipe hair from Anakin’s face. His smile at Anakin is satisfied, which is weird because Anakin’s pretty sure he’s the only one who’s been touched this whole time. 

“You’re so beautiful, Anakin.”

Sucking in a deep breath, warmth still spreading through his body like wildflowers from the simple praise, he shakes his head, ignoring how he just wants to lie here. “What can I do?”

Obi-Wan merely raises an eyebrow, pulling out the dildo from Anakin’s front hole. The wet sound is loud to Anakin’s ears, and he flushes. “I believe I told you that I wanted this in both holes, dear one.”

“You haven’t– I haven’t–”

“I’m very much enjoying the view.” Obi-Wan leans in to press a kiss to his temple. “How exactly did you think I’d keep up with you? You’re in your twenties, Anakin. There’s no way I could get it up again to match you orgasm for orgasm.”

Anakin wants to quip, but he’s orgasm drowsy and Obi-Wan’s mouth is much more interesting kissing him than outwitting him. Tilting his head, Anakin whines until Obi-Wan gets what he wants. Huffing, Obi-Wan indulges him, his fingers also trailing his body. Everywhere he touches feels like it’s being set on fire, Anakin not expecting the pleasure from simply being touched. Fingers ghost over his collarbone, dance around his breast, caress his ribs. Obi-Wan digs into his hip, his mouth claiming Anakin’s own. 

It makes Anakin even more aroused than he was last time. 

Whining, Anakin starts rocking his hips. Obi-Wan pulls away from him, amusement clear in his eyes. His fingers press in deeper; Anakin hopes he leaves bruises. Picking up the dildo with his other hand, Obi-Wan ghosts it over Anakin’s dick. Anakin shakes from the sensation. 

He fumbles for the lube, and he’s sloppy opening it. Obi-Wan takes it from him, his hand releasing Anakin’s hip, to coat his own fingers. He’s slow opening Anakin up this time; one finger at a time, methodically stretching him. He strokes Anakin’s walls better than Anakin’s bothered in a long while, always rushing to get to his toy of choice, and Anakin cries out it feels so good when Obi-Wan presses up against him.

His breath hitches when Obi-Wan removes his fingers and replaces them with the dildo. One bulb, then two, then the final one presses into him. The whole dildo is longer than he thought, and Anakin’s fingers squeeze tight as he gets used to it. Once he’s comfortable, he meets Obi-Wan’s eyes, begging him to move. 

Grinning, Obi-Wan complies. Anakin closes his eyes as Obi-Wan fucks him hard. His breathing comes out loud, whines and moans easily being drawn from him by Obi-Wan. He rocks his hips into Obi-Wan’s thrusts and twists, and over his own noises he can faintly hear Obi-Wan cursing above him. Anakin wishes he would let himself be louder. 

Gasping at a particularly good thrust, Anakin’s body jackknifes. He lets himself fall back against the bed and lazily halfway opens his eyes. The sight of Obi-Wan rubbing his dick as he works Anakin tips Anakin over the edge; he got Obi-Wan hot enough to start touching himself. He is the one Obi-Wan’s getting off on. 

Melting into his bedsheets, Anakin happily watches Obi-Wan surge forward to kiss him, the dildo being carelessly tossed aside. The force of it presses him even harder against the mattress, and Anakin musters up the will to pull his legs up to wrap around Obi-Wan. The animalistic noise he gets in response is well worth the effort. Closing his eyes again, Anakin opens his mouth to let Obi-Wan’s tongue in. 

Obi-Wan lasts for another few minutes. The groan he lets out as he orgasms sends a shiver down Anakin’s spine. He doesn’t think he’s heard a sexier noise in his life; Anakin wants to hear it again and again. He basks in the moment as Obi-Wan collects himself, his breath hitting Anakin’s face. Smiling when Obi-Wan opens his eyes, Anakin curls his fingers through Obi-Wan’s.

“I think I like the dildo,” he says. 

Obi-Wan lets out a surprised laugh, resting his forehead on Anakin’s. He doesn’t stop for a while.


End file.
